1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet anchor for easily and safely anchoring pets such as a dog or a monkey to a seat of vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As shown in FIG. 15, a conventional body harness for a dog comprises an upper band "b" provided at the center thereof with an engaging fitting "a" to be connected to a distal end of a leash "i"; a front strap "d" both ends of which are connected to connecting members "c" arranged at both ends of said upper band "b"; a body strap "g" provided at a mid-portion thereof with an engaging projection "e" and a receptacle "f" for receiving the projection "e", both ends of the body strap "g" being also connected to the connecting members "c"; and a lower band "h" for connecting mid-portions of the front strap "d" and the body strap "g" (see also Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 45445/1994). When travelling with a pet in a vehicle, the proximal end of the leash "i" should be tied to a supporting post of a headrest of a seat of the vehicle.
Using this pet anchor, it requires much labor to tie the proximal end of the leash to the supporting post of the headrest and a foreleg of dog can often be easily freed from the body strap "g" or a knot of the leash "i" can be loosened when the dog moves backward or goes wild. Accordingly, the vehicle driver is often disturbed by the freed dog or the dog may jumped from the vehicle when the door of vehicle is opened.